


Project: generations

by ronilove46



Series: project: generations [1]
Category: Original Work, project: generations
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Outer Space, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronilove46/pseuds/ronilove46
Summary: every now and again, kids go missing. scarlet, ani, and dina looks for who took those kids
Relationships: dina hether/richard Mcedgelord, lina melodia/liam maximilian, scarlet heartlove/ani atalia
Series: project: generations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960903





	1. act 1

###  **Scene 1:**

[the scene sets in place in a room full of artworks of a blonde red-eyed girl with horns and bat wings. The time now is 7:55 am]

**Ani**

Long looooong time ago, more like in the middle ages, if I’m honest, humans ruled the earth. until some unknown object just fell from the sky!

**Scarlet**

Goddammit ani, why would like a ufo would just fall from the f***ing sky?

**Ani**

W-well, you didn’t let me finish!

And from the ufo came out creatures similar to us but with tails, horns, and wings legends say they were demons from the sky.

**Scarlet**

K, what does this have to do with Dina being a demon?

**Ani**

it has to be linked that Dina is the last person to be witnessed with the missing students in the past TWO YEARS!

**Scarlet**

Oooooookaaaayyy

I don’t get what you mean.

**Ani**

*sigh* you’ll understand

Ok. Back to the topic in mind, Dina’s a demon, rumor has it that she has been seen by someone eating the flesh of one of the missing kids.

**Scarlet**

That’s BS.

It must be some urban legend or something.

**Ani**

What about your ex, Lina?

**Scarlet [nervous]**

W-well, I think that’s good riddance. I don’t like her anymore.

**Ani**

Why? Lina is a nice girl.

**Scarlet**

I don’t know if she is not my type.

I don’t like her THAT much.

[Dina walks into the room]

**Dina**

Hello there, what are-

[Dina sees ani’s board full of the missing kids and with Dina’s image with devil horns and a tail]

**Dina**

*sigh* we already talked about this I am not a demon I thought you understood that

[Ani’s silent]

**Dina**

Anyways the first period is about to start. It’s literature class, right?

**Ani and Scarlet**

Yeah

**Dina**

Let’s go, guys.

###  **Scene 2:**

[in class, 8:30 am]

**Teacher**

Now let’s take attendance.

Scarlet?

**Scarlet**

Here!

**Teacher**

Max?

**Max**

Present.

**Teacher**

Dina?

**Dina**

Over here, miss.

**Teacher**

Ani Atalia?

[Ani raises her hand]

**Teacher**

Liam?

**Dina**

Miss, Liam is missing.

**Scarlet**

WAH- SINCE WHEN?!  
  


**Teacher**

Oh boy… *sigh*

I thought he was on vacation with his parents for at least a month.

**Dina**

He's been gone for two months before sochot break has even started haven’t you heard the news recently?

**Scarlet**

Oh. Oh well.

**Teacher**

Anyways, Richard Mcedgelord?

Richard?

**Ani** [whispering to Scarlet]

I bet Dina has also made Richard go missing.

**Scarlet**

I hope so.

**Dina** [overhears Scarlet and Ani’s conversation]

You know I'm right over here, right?

[richard bursts through the door and runs to the seat next to dina]

**Richard**

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE** (not)

  
  


**Dina** [taken aback]

H-hi babe

**Scarlet**

Of course, the popular girl is in cahoots with the bully.

**Dina**

We’re-

**Richard** [screaming to scarlet’s ear]

**We’re f***ing dating!!!!!!!!!**

[richard grins while hugging dina]

**Dina**

Pls, don’t be that obnoxious richi.

**Teacher**

*ahem* guess that’s all

Let’s start with the lesson.

###  **Scene 3:**

[at the school entrance, 3 pm]

**Scarlet**

So what you want to do, ann?

**Ani**

Do you want to visit my-

[Richard screaming form a far]

**Scarlet**

Eh. Probably nothing.

**Richard** [screaming]

HEEEEEEEELPPPPP!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP!

**Dina**

I’m coming babeeeee!!!!!!!

[Dina runs after Richard’s scream]

**Ani**

I'll just stay- WOAH!

[Scarlet yanks Ani by the hand and runs after Dina]

**Dina** [screaming in terror]

L-LOOK UP!!!!

[the gang looks up and getting shocked by them seeing a ufo carrying Richard away via some sort of ray]

**Scarlet**

Good riddance.

**Ani** [furious]

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IT WAS ALIENS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MISSING KIDS?! ALL THIS TIME!!

**Scarlet**

Well… I did see some lights similar to th-

**Dina** [furious]

**Richiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Richard** [screaming for help]

DINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[dina reenacts some cheesy ass romance thing while Richard is carried by a ray to the ufo]

[dina starts to tear up]

**Dina**

Richi, why you?

Why you and not me?

**Scarlet**

Dina why..?

###  **Scene 4:**

[later at the “conspiracy” room aka the room back at scene 1]

**Ani**

So now we know that it’s not Dina who kidnapped those kids but aliens.

**Dina**

Aaand, how do we tell the authorities that?

**Scarlet and ani**

We don’t.

**Scarlet**

That’s why this conspiracy club even exists. to figure out a way to move things on our own hands.

**Dina** [confused]

Wait… Do you need a whole club just for this?!

**Scarlet**

Yep. The adults won’t believe us no matter how much proof we have.

**Dina**

Oh. I see.

[awkward silence]

**Scarlet**

So what’s the plan to get Richard back?

**Ani**

I noticed that the night a new kid goes missing every night in two nights every two months.

Lina had gone missing on October 1st, and Liam had gone by the day after that.

**Scarlet**

Yeah, so?

**Ani**

Judging by that pattern, Richard was the first missing child since 2 months ago. And someone else might disappear tomorrow.

**Dina**

Oh, then how we will know who will go missing tomorrow?

**Scarlet**

I don’t think we will know until we see that ufo. Since now we know how it looks.

**Ani**

So, it has been settled then. We will meet here tomorrow at lunch.

**Scarlet**

Hai

* * *

Editor's note: hai means yes in Japanese

* * *

**Dina**

Be right there!

###  **Scene 5:**

[the at the main campus park, 8:15 am]

**Scarlet**

Yo ani!

**Ani**

Yo scarlet!

**Scarlet**

Hey, where’s Dina?

**Ani**

Eh, probably taking care of-

**Dina** [screaming]

I’m OVER HERE GUYS!!!!

**Scarlet**

Oh, hi, Dina.

**Ani**

Hi there demon it is me ya girl [wink]

**Dina** [a bit angry]

Once again, I am not a fucking demon!

I am a regular girl like you two!

**Ani** [rolling her eyes]

Yeah right. I may trust you now, but I still believe you're a demon!

**Scarlet** [pushing between ani and dina]

Woah Woah Woah. Calm the hell down, you two. We remember what we saw yesterday, right?

**Ani and Dina** [looking down at scarlet]

Yeah…

**Scarlet**

So let’s get this day done, and perhaps save the next kid!

**Ani and Dina** [are both excited]

Yeah!

###  **Scene 6:**

[at the conspiracy club room, Scarlet Ani and Dina are seen with their lunch boxes, the time is 1:25 pm, it is now lunchtime]

**scarlet**

Well… now we need to know how to find the future kid who will be kidnapped by the aliens.

**Ani** [looking at Dina]

Maybe Dina could use some demon craft to find the said kid.

**Dina** [a bit angry]

W-well… it’s not DEMON-craft!. It is WITCH-craft!

**Scarlet** [curious]

wait, can you track them out..?

**Dina**

Suppose you mean with witchcraft, no. Maybe we could spy on the central plaza for who could be possible to go missing.

**Ani**

Yeah…

**Scarlet** [grabs a nearby grappling hook]

Oh. to be honest, I thought that if we see that ufo again, I'll use this grappling hook to grab that top of the ufo and save the kid.

[Ani is amazed]

  
  


**Dina** [disappointed]

Scarlet? Is this the plan?

**Scarlet**

Yee.

**Ani**

I’ll bring a camera! I don’t want to miss my chance at getting my 15-minute internet fame.

**Scarlet** [making a thumbs up]

ok

**Dina**

Then… I’ll record the situation.

**Scarlet**

Ok. make sure you won’t miss the ufo, ok?

**Dina**

ok

###  **Scene 7:**

[at the main campus entrance, Scarlet has a grappling hook. Dina has a handheld camera, and Ani doesn't have anything. It is now 3:55 pm. The camera of this scene is what Dina’s camera sees]

**Scarlet** [a bit too close to the camera]

Dina, are you recording?

[Dina gives a thumbs up to scarlet and it shows in the camera feed, scarlet backs off a bit]

**scarlet**

*ahem* hello, there youtu-

**Ani** [barges into the video feed]

Hellooo!!!

**Scarlet** [blushing and shoves Ani out of the camera]

Aniiiiiii, I'm in the middle of something...

well we’re going to take down what’s been causing all the missing kids

**Ani** [camera is panning down at her]

It’s a ufo.

**Scarlet** [raises her hand with the grappling hook]

I'm planning to use this rope to take down the ufo and demand them to bring back said missing folk.

[The ufo lights start to pop out of the camera. you can hear the noise from the ufo]

**scarlet** [under her breath]

it’s here. Dina, Ani, let’s go.

[Dina turns the camera to the ufo, Scarlet runs behind Dina]

**Max** [from behind the camera reacting, to the sound of the ufo]

Huh, what is this?

[dina rotates the camera to show herself and scarlet]

**Scarlet** [in shock]

W-was that max? W-w-was he the kid who was going to go-

**Dina**

Guess so.

[dina rotates the camera back towards the UFO, scarlet runs to the front of the camera, points the grappling hook to the ufo which is at the top right corner of the screen, Ani runs after her]

**Scarlet** [sighs]

Here goes nothing…

[scarlet pulls the trigger of the hook, aiming to the rear end of the ufo, it lands on top of the ufo (like the glass part of it) causing to fall straight down and crash while strange alarm like noises come out of the ufo]

  
  


**Ani** [overwhelmed]

I-i can’t believe we did this!

[the ufo crashes with significant impact. Max runs away. Dina drops the camera. and the video feed ends]

###  **Scene 8:**

[at the same place as scene 7 but the viewer does not see from Dina’s camera since it’s on the ground. Dina, Scarlet, and Ani are seen near the crashed ufo now with grayish purple smoke flowing from the ufo, the time is 4 PM]

**Ani** [overwhelmed]

I-i can’t believe we did this!

[Scarlet just stands there, shocked, and grappling hook in hand]

**Dina** [concerned for scarlet]

Scarlet, are you okay?

[scarlet just nods slowly while remains her shocked face]

[Ani gets closer to the ufo, a strange, small creature with two antennas, tail, purple skin, four eyes, and dark purple hair]

[Ani is startled, so she jumps and makes a small scream]

**???**

Coo?

**Scarlet** [VERY startled]

WHAT THE HELL?!

**Dina** [also startled, but hiding it]

Scarlet, calm down please, it’s just an alien…

  
  


**Scarlet** [calmed down a bit]

Yeah… a very cute one not gonna lie.

**Ani** [amused]

I mean, she is VERY CUTE! I WANNA HUG HER WHILE I INTERROGATE HER!

Sorry, too much?

**Scarlet and Dina** [both screaming at Ani]

Now you’re the one who needs to calm down!

**???** [startled and runs away behind the ufo]

Chii!

**Ani** [fakes tears and on the ground crawling towards ???]

Noo Coolinda! Comeeee baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…

**Scarlet** [confused]

Coolinda?

**Ani** [in a smug face]

I just named her.

**Scarlet**

Oh. ok…

[Ani gets up, and runs towards coolinda. Coolinda runs and gets inside her spacecraft. But before she could start up her ship, ani grabs her by the shirt and picks her up]

  
  


**Coolinda**

Coo Coo!

**Ani** [confused]

What is it? I cannot understand you.

**Scarlet**

I… think she wants you to let her go.

**Ani** [screaming]

LIKE HELL I WILL!

**Coolinda** [screaming out of fear]

Chi chi!!!

[Coolinda tries to escape Ani’s grasp and succeeds. But to her falling on the ground, making a loud thud]

**Scarlet** [in an unamused face]

Told you.

[coolinda runs to her ship, and getting a tablet, she looks to be speaking to a commander of some sort, mostly spoken through coos]

**Dina**

Ahh… coolinda (if that’s your name that you want) why did you kidnap Richi?

**Coolinda**

Coo?

* * *

(Editors note: this specific coo sounds like who.)

* * *

**Dina**

You know… RI-

**Scarlet**

She means Richard. You know, blonde and spikey hair, red vest with “R” on it?

[Dina smacks Scarlet on her shoulder]

**Coolinda**

Hm…

[coolinda paces back and forth while cooing. Until she remembers who did scarlet ment]

**Coolinda**

COO COO!

**Scarlet**

What did you say?

**coolinda**

hm…

[coolinda walks to the ufo and takes out a tablet-like device with a digital pen. And proceeds to write on her tablet]

**Ani** [screaming]

IS THAT AN ALIEN TABLET?! GIMME!!!

**Scarlet** [putting a hand towards ani]

Calm down, dear.

**Ani** [still screaming]

OH NO, I AIN’T CALMING DOWN UNTIL I GET MY ANSWERS!

[coolinda shows what she wrote on the tablet, and it says: “ok ‘dear’ I believe you need to go, like not go with us.”]

[the trio reads what’s on the tablet]

**Scarlet** [points to Ani]

Coolinda… if that’s your preferred name, her name is Ani, Ani Atalia.

[scarlet now points to Dina]

**Scarlet**

And this is Dina

**Coolinda** [understands now who is who]

Coo.

[coolinda erases what’s on the tablet and writes “Dina, Scarlet, do you two want to go to staria to learn about how to mix civilization and nature? To save your planet from global warming, and possibly from eradication?”]

**Scarlet** [confused]

Wait… why don’t you want Ani?

[coolinda erases what’s on her tablet and writes “Ani was pretty mean to me, and she kinda scares me…” (scared emoji)]

**Scarlet**

Oh. Sokka desu.

[ani is leaving the shot by now]

**Dina**

So… only the two of us are allowed to go to this “staria” planet?

**Coolinda** [nods]

Coo! 

[Coolinda gestures to Scarlet and Dina to Coolinda’s ship. The ship starts up and takes off into space]

###  **Scene 9:**

[the scene starts with the space-craft in mid-shot, the background is outer space filled with colorful stars and galaxies, the time is not known, scarlet and Dina are both amused by all of the stars through the oval ship window]

**Scarlet and Dina**

Woooooooooo pretty…

**Ani** [under a chair]

What’s pretty?

**Scarlet** [surprised]

Ani? Doko ni-

* * *

(Editor’s note: the full sentence is Doko ni imatsu ka which means where are you.)

* * *

[scarlet looks under her chair, and finds ani, hiding under the same chair]

**Scarlet** [screaming at ani]

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

**Ani** [nervos]

Eheheh… I just wanted to visit an alien planet t-that’s all

**Scarlet**

*sigh* you do realize that Coolinda does not want u here, right?

[ani gets up]

**Ani**

I know that scarlet, but I still wanna see the alien tech and that planet…

**Scarlet**

We all want to but our main goal is to see some tech, save our presumably captured friends, go home. That’s all.

**Coolinda**

Coo…

[coolinda paces back and forth due to not knowing what to do]

**Ani** [amused]

Woah… are we in space?

**Scarlet** [a bit angry]

Well, what do you think?

**Ani**

S-shut up…

[coolinda pops out her tablet and it says: “we’re almost at staria, my home planet, to be honest, I kinda mind Ani being here, but if she behaves, I’ll let her stay. Is it fine by you girls?”]

**Scarlet**

Yeah, sure whatever

**Ani** [bummed out due to not doing anything to coolinda]

I-I’ll manage... To keep my cool…

###  **Scene 10:**

[the spacecraft arrives in a planet with purple plants, dark purple sky, a ruby moon, treehouses connected by bridges, and advanced technology that looks familiar to human tech but looks different]

[coolinda’s tablet now says: “welcome to staria girls”]

[the girls are amazed by the view]

**Scarlet**

Wait, coolinda,-

**Coolinda**

Coo?

**Scarlet**

Where exactly are the kids whom you abducted in the last couple of months?

[coolinda shakes her head, and gives scarlet her tablet which is in English, and supposedly calling someone]

**Commander a** (he has a deep voice)

Coo? Co co coo?

**Scarlet** [uncomfortable]

Um… hi..

[ **voice from outside the cam** ]

Huh, I think I recognize that voice. Gimme that

[the cam from the commander’s side is panning to the side revealing Richard in a relieved expression on his face also he has a transparent red visor for one eye]

**Dina** [screaming from excitement]

RICHIE!

**Richard**

H-hi babe…

**Ani**

We can wait ‘t'll we’ll land for the romantic meet up to continue.

**Scarlet**

Mhm

[coolinda taps the elbow of scarlet’s hand]

**Scarlet**

Hm? What’s that?

[coolinda gestures to scarlet that if she has a pen and paper]

**Scarlet**

Uh… i-i don’t have any on me… I left mine on earth…

**ani**

Mhm same

**Dina**

Yeah…

**Coolinda**

CO!

[coolinda swipes upward on her tablet, the video feed is now on the craft’s window/screen, and writes: “we’ll land soon, take your seats. Ani, you lay under Scarlet’s chair, cz you managed to hide there all the flight.”]

###  **Scene 11:**

[the spacecraft lands in an open field near the treehouse forest, and one by one the squad exits the craft onto the planet]

  
  


**Scarlet**

Coolinda, are you sure that we can breathe in here?

**Dina**

b***h, of course, we can breathe, this is just… the night... sky?

[dina looks up, and sees the ruby moon in a purple-ish night sky]

**Dina**

Why is the moon red? And shiny…

**Ani**

I think it’s made out of ruby gemstones?

**Scarlet**

Woahhhhhhhh Sugoi Desu right everyone?

**Dina** [confused]

I have… no idea what you just said

**Scarlet** [also confused]

I… thought you were also a weeb, like me and ani.

**Dina** [angry]

I just like Japanese fashion!

**Scarlet**

Oh. okay.

[the group comes upon the treehouse city, coolinda coos for a ladder. The ladder drops, and one by one the group climbs onto the treehouse, finding richard]

**Dina** [rushing to Richard and hugs him]

RICHIIIIIIIIIII

**Richard** [smiles while hugs Dina back]

Ehehey dear…

**Ani** [whispering to scarlet]

Scarley, are you sure you want to be a friend of someone who dates a bully, and a possible demon?

**Scarlet**

I don’t think she’s that bad. Also, Richard seems calmer than usual.

**Ani**

DO NOT, TRUST THE BULLY!

**Richard**

Ok, lemme make this clear, I **was** a bully before, but I feel like I’ve changed the past few days.

  
  


**Scarlet**

Oh. I’m glad you changed.

**Ani** [doubting richard]

How can we be sure that you changed though…

**Scarlet**

With some things, they are better off experiencing them than telling.

[coolinda writes on her tablet: “I can agree with that statement, scarlet”.]

[the group (now with also Richard) proceeds to go to what’s looks like the base of operations where they meet an alien as the same species as coolinda, but she dressed up in an earth-like fashion]

###  **Scene 12:**

[The scene starts with Richard, Scarlet, Ani, Dina, and Coolinda meeting the alien wearing an earth-like wedding esc fashion. And this moment is at the “base operations”]

**???**

Oh, hi Richard, I can see that you brought our guests for this project.

**Richard**

Yes queen Nephinae

**Nephinae**

Richi, I told you that just because I look royal I am of royal descent…

**Scarlet**

Wait, so are you the leader of this entire planet?

**Nephinae** [facepalms]

Please don’t pull your foolish alien ideology on us… it’s if we’re gonna ask if Sara Bientinau is the leader of all the middle east…

**Scarlet** [dumbfounded]

Wai- n-no she isn’t!!!!! She is just the prime minister!

**Ani**

I feel like you get her point scarly…

**Scarlet**

Oh… Wakata

**Nephinae** [intrigued]

I-is that Japanese?

**Scarlet**

Hm? Y-yeah, i-i learn Japanese from anime and stuff…

**Richard** [poking fun at scarlet]

Pffft, ya weeb

**Scarlet** [flustered]

S-SHUT UP!!!!

**Ani** [smug]

Told you scarlet, once a bully, always a bully.

**Richard**

It was a JOKE ani…

**Scarlet** [scarcasic]

Hahaha, VERY funny…

**Nephinae**

Kids, please, calm down… I don’t wanna ruin this project this early…

**Dina**

What is this project about?

**Richard**

You’ll hear~

**Nephinae**

This project we’re talking about is called a project: save the future generations of the universe. Or project: generations for short. Our goal is to find seemingly successful colonies/civilizations that look futuristic, have high hopes of the future, but they do not know that while they are dreaming, they are killing the very basis of where they all came from.

**Scarlet**

So… we cannot dream high?

**Nephinae**

No, the opposite. This project is to create a universal brotherhood of all species, who can help each other in dire times. Like in your example planet Olea or how you guys call it “earth” is a dying planet. The last year tried to show you guys that life on the planet is dying. The bushfires in Australia, the colonius virus aka COVID-19… killer hornets, and so on… are the symptoms of a dying planet.

  
  
  


**Ani**

SO YOU GUYS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WORST YEAR EVER?! WE COULD ALL AVOID THIS IF YOU AGREE TO FINISH THIS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!

**Dina**

Calm down ani, as it sounds these guys are not the cause of these troubles. It sounds like-

**Nephinae**

*sigh* the problem arises from ignorance, the ignorance of the leaders of colonies causing planets to die… one way or another…

[the room is silent, due to shock and despair of what nephinae just said]

**Nephinae**

However-

[everyone’s eyes light up instantly]

**Nephinae**

If we create a brotherhood of planets, we may achieve the dream of space travel, while we also fix each other's planets. We have a fully ecological technology, and as you saw, our cities are in forests.

[scarlet’s about to say why is that but gets interrupted]

**Nephinae**

This is because the CO2 would turn into O2 in the trees. The trees are purple cz on this planet photosynthesis is also on the color purple, so… that’s neat for us.

Also, we’re nocturnal. That is because we normally have 2 sets of eyes, so… we’re ultra-sensitive to light.

**Scarlet**

Hm. is that so… that explains why we’ve landed at night.

**Nephinae**

Mhm. also, the ruby moon looks gorgeous in our night sky.

**Ani**

Weren’t there more kids you guys “abducted”? Where’s Liam, or Lina? Heck, there could be more that we don’t even know about.

**Nephinae** [concerned]

Well… we do have humans by those names, but some got lost in the under-jungle (this is the area below our cities, where animals and some of our males are) and some already settled in here, at Celetide.

* * *

Editor’s note: celetide is the name of the treehouse city where this current scene takes place

* * *

**Ani**

Quick question, why do you look like you’re gonna marry someone who’s in royalty?

**Nephinae**

That’s because I wanna greet you, girls, as formally as I can. This outfit is pretty itchy if I’m being honest.

[the sound of a whooshing flame is heard outside, all characters in the room proceed to go outside to find a young, blonde girl playing with what looks to be a blue fire]

###  **Scene 13:**

[the scene starts with the same scenario as the end of the previous scene.]

**Nephniae** [pulls out a transparent, shimmer and long staff]

Stay behind me girls! Yo lina! I told you that fire is forbidden in this world!

**Lina**

I just found out a new type of fire!

**Scarlet** [flabbergasted]

Wait, but it doesn’t make any sort of sense. How could you lina, create out of the blue a brand new type of fire?!

  
  


**Lina** [tries to explain the blue fire thing]

T-this fire is called soul fire and is made with knowledge of how to make it not burn-

**Nephinae** [still somewhat mad]

No matter what, staria is a planet whose clean of fire of any kind. We ahogians see fire as a thing both capable of generating heat, beauty, and destruction to where we originated from. Don’t you know this by now?!

**Lina** [stuttering a bit]

w-well this one is generated by souls, so it does not need to destroy anything! and yes, I know that you guys banned fire in here, and yes somehow you still managed to have pretty much what all mankind could dream of.

**Nephinae** [sighs]

We don’t want to grab the attention of the uni-mights. They might get the wrong idea that we’re looking to battle them again. And honestly, despite me wanting to get rid of them, I do not wish to fight them. Just so that you kids will know, the uni-mights are a VERY strong empire.

[lina and richard are looking downwards in sadness while the rest (except for coolinda) are confused]

**Scarlet** [still confused, and nudges nephinae’s dress]

Nephinae,

**Nephinae**

Yes scarlet?

**scarlet**

Who are the uni-mights? And i know why you don’t wanna fight them, but what have they done to you? Or the alliance?

**Nephinae**

Well… they are an-

[suddenly loud alarm noises coming from the base]

**Ahogian soldier 1**

Co coooooooo!!!!!!!! 

[he shows an image of an enemy eye shaped ship is about to enter the atmosphere]

**Neaphinae** [hands on face]

Oh dear ancestors… give us hope in dealing with this shit…

[the group now sees multiple eye-ball shaped spaceships entering the staranian night sky with the alarm going in the background]

**Nephinae**

Eris, Solie, you guys are in captain duty! Go grab the teams of your choice! Soldiers, you guys will join on with the two captains with this battle!

**Dina**

What about us, nephie?

**Scarlet**

Hell yeah! What about us?!

**Nephinae**

um… i’ll have to keep you guys safe. cz you guys clearly have no idea on how to pilot a ship. or even fight with us.

**scarlet**

oh, i see… welp [clap] we get to choose our own rooms?

**nephinae**

[sigh] yeah sure… also… Do you girls may give us some photos of your original rooms please? we want you to get used to this place as best you can.

**[dina and ani together]**

ok.

**scarlet** [along with dina and ani]

haaai!

[end of act 1]


	2. act 2 (wip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the girls have been settled into their new homes at Staria, a new girl comes to the picture. One that nephinae thought she was gone. There is a rumor nephinae tries to hide her terror on her tail, by buying time with a deal to an empire. Meanwhile, Coolinda trains everyone how to fight using magic-like items just in case for danger to stumble upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this act is still a work in progress be patient for the full act to be finished.

###  **Scene 1:**

[the scene starts with the camera pointing at Scarlet while she is waking up. it is morning-time in staria, scarlet is confused on where she is, and walks to the window.]

**scarlet**

ugh… where am i…? [she looks out the window] w-why are the plants purple? and… i don’t remember sleeping on a tree-

[scarlet remembers what happened yesterday]

**Scarlet**

oh yeah… we literally got abducted by aliens… so… this might be a dream, or a sim… [slaps self] come on scarly, don’t be like ani! there must be a reasonable reason for t-

[scarlet notices a familiar device, it’s a tablet similar to what coolinda had]

**Scarlet**

I… never had this kind of tablet… but… something tells me that it’s not from earth…

[scarlet opens the unread message on the tablet and there’s a video attached to it and it’s nephinae, now wearing casual clothing, instead of a wedding gown]

**Nephinae** [in video]

Greetings to whomever this tablet will reach, i hope you have had a wonderful sleep during the day! Don’t worry if you’re a diurnal, i’m sure you’ll get used to our nightly hours soon enough! See ya at nighttime! Bye!

[the video and message close up automatically, scarlet wants to change up from her pajamas, but only to her looking down at her outfit, and it’s the same as yesterday’s so that’s less of a worry. Now scarlet goes out of her room but she thinks to herself: ”I really hope this is one of my Lucy's pranks…” she opens the door standing in front of her, to see the celetide tree house-bridge hybrid of a city.]

**Scarlet**

Egh… so this is not a dream after all… welp, [stretches] imma explore this place. and i'm also gonna take this. [takes the tablet]

###  **Scene 2:**

[scarlet’s now steps out of the door into the plaza, and she sees ani, investigating the tree where the plaza’s floor connects to the rest of celetide]

**Ani** [from afar/near said tree]

Heya scarlet!!!

**Scarlet**

Hey ann, whaaaa... What are you doing?

**Ani**

Err… hi… i’m just checking about this type of wood, ik it’s alien but i really wanna see the [struggles to break a piece of said wood] inside [struggle noises] of this thing

[eventually ani manages to break a piece of said wood, but it also wakes up nephinae with an alarm. So she rushes over to ani.]

**Nephinae** [mad at ani and worried about something]

ANI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF OUR ANCESTORS DID YOU DO?!

**Ani** [waves nephinae off]

calm down alien, it’s just a small piece of wood. 

**Nephinae** [sarcastically and still mad]

Oh just a piece of wood, yeah of course it’ll be fine… first it’s a piece of wood then THE WHOLE TREE and maybe THE ENTIRE FUCKING FOREST!

**Ani**

Bruh I'm just going to inspect on this, that’s all. I have no intentions of cutting down an entire forest.

**Nephinae**

[sigh] fine… i’ll let you off this time… but we ahogians believe that everything in the cosmos is alive and has a soul… next time i won’t let you go like that. U got it?

**Ani** [scoffs and waves nephinae off]

Of course I got that.

**Nephinae** [in a tired tone]

I’m going to bed, see ya tonight.

**[scarlet and ani]**

See ya tonight!

###  **Scene 3:**

[the scene starts at the same plaza now all the human characters present thus far in there, sitting at a parallel location near the damaged tree. It is still daytime]

**Scarlet**

So… me and ani found out that nephinae is a real tree hugger. Since she freaked out over a small piece of bark that Ani decided to investigate…

**Richard**

I may not be here for a long time, but WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

**Lina**

Calm down you little sh*t. Despite me seeing you chill around her, but still.

[ani is silent with a mix of guilt and confusion expression on her face]

**Scarlet** [worried about ani]

Ani… Daijoubu Desuka?

**Ani** [looks at scarlet with the same look]

Scarlet… Do you believe that i’m a bad person?

**Scarlet**

N-no! Not at all!

**Ani** [in a sad tone

Despite me dragging you and dina here? Even when I knew both you and dina don’t give a frick about it…

[suddenly scratches and struggle noises coming down from the bottom of the tree. The current group now witnessing a few ahogians on what it looks like jetpacks, the group goes to the fence/mini walls of the plaza, witnessing the ahogians trying to rip a human girl from the tree, she has long hair with blonde tips, and apparently does not have a right arm. Instead there are bloody pieces of cloth wrapping around her ankle, and with that cloth, there’s a stick with a sharp stone attached to it. A few second goes by until the same alarm that woke nephinae up, is being heard again. And yet again nephinae greets ani with a pissed look]

**Nephinae** [pissed]

Ani… we agreed on something… right?

**Ani** [begging to nephinae]

I swear to god, this time is not my fault! But look at the bark below us!

[nephinae goes to the plaza’s fence, and sees the same thing the current human characters witnessed]

###  **Scene 4:**

[the same scenario of last scene]

**Ani** [looking at nephinae, angrily]

I told you nephinae, i’m innocent in this scenario.

**Nephinae** [shocked]

Oh my ancestors! I-i think i may recognize her. Angl team-6 bring her up here.

**Angl-sd-4**

But she’s from the under-jungle. She would ruin our morals, although she is a human, she looks to be completely feral!

**Nephinae** [pushes on the topic]

[sigh] I, nephinae of staria, am the leader of celetide, and commands you to bring her up to me.

**Angl-cf-57**

Sd-4, you heard her!

  
  


**Angl-sd-4**

Copy.

###  **Scene 5:**

[the angl team goes and detaches the girl from the wood and lifts her up to the main plaza of celetide. The girl tries to fight them off but stops for some reason, that the girl is hissing and walks on 4, like a feral animal]

**Nephinae** [carefully approaches the girl]

H-hello? T-talitha? It’s ok, it’s me, nephie.

[the girl (now known as talitha) hisses until a face of confusion hits her face, and then calms down, removes the stick with the sharp rock from her cloth “bandages” also accidentally removes the cloth on her nubs along with that]

**Scarlet** [worried about the lost arm]

T-talitha, A-are you okay?

[talitha hisses at scarlet]

**Scarlet** [a bit sad from talitha hissing at her, and still tries to connect to her by raising her hand to her]

Hey… I come in peace…

**Nephiane**

It’s just what I feared… After two years in the under-jungle, she became one of **them**...

**Dina** [confused]

Wait, what do you mean like them?

**Nephinae** [sighs]

Remember yesterday night, when i briefly mentioned to you guys about the under-jungle?

**Dina**

yeah...?

**nephinae**

I told you that most of our people living there, us, the more advanced ones, call them ferals. And it is theorised that you can become feral by staying there for a long while… like what happened to Talita.

**scarlet** [jokingly]

so… by that you also give up your right arm?

[everyone looks at scarlet, with disappointment in their eyes]

**scarlet** [shouts and crosses her arms]

WHAT? It was just a joke!

**Lina** [scoofs and rolls her eyes]

Yeah right!

[talitha is sniffing everyone, since, she did somehow became a some sort of a wild animal, everyone else in the scene just became uncomfortable due to that]

**Nephinae** [still uncomfy]

i’ll look into some robotic enhancements as a replacement for her arms… anyways, coolinda, could you bring the newcomers their own enhancements?

**Coolinda** [doing a soldier salute]

Coo coo!

###  **Scene 6:**

[nephinae goes to a bridge towards a garage, and coolinda is headed towards the base, and comes back with a case. A case where both scarlet, ani, and dina are curious to see. Coolinda opens the case to reveal a purple face paint, a hair extension, two elf ear extensions, and red beast-like contact lenses.]

**scarlet** [disappointed]

well that’s a little disappointing…

**Ani** [curious]

Coolinda, what are those?

[lina heads to the trio.]

**Lina**

These are lil addons to get some technological enhancements to get cool powers, just put these on an appropriate place.

[ani puts the hair extension on the corner near the shaved part is, dina puts the elf ear extensions to her ears; and the color contacts in her eyes. Scarlet is unsure with the paint]

**scarlet** [still unsure about the paint]

what am I supposed to do with this?! like where is the-

[scarlet rotates the can of purple facial paint, to find a foldable brush]

**scarlet**

oh, never mind, found it.

[scarlet applies the facial paint to little swirls from the lower eyelid to her cheek. she does that to both sides of the face]

[the trio expects something to happen, but nothing happens]

**ani** [disappointed]

hey… why is nothing happens-

[que a one time magical girl transformation for the trio. right after that the trio gets knocked out]

###  **Scene 7:**

[The scene starts with the girls waking up near a shack with coolinda poking ani with a stick And cooing. It is currently nighttime]

**Ani** [in a tired tone]

Agh… coolinda, stop…

[as ani says that she stops, to show nephinae in front of them looking worried]

**Nephinae** [worried]

Girls… I've seen you “transformed” and get knocked out, are you okay?

**Scarlet** [confused]

W-what did we transform into? I mean, I still look the same.

**Lina** [comes into the scene]

As far as i know, this thing has only happened to humans. Heck even when i first arrived here i got transformed. And as far as I'm concerned, it also happened to richard.

**scarlet**

sokka desu. also, for your question nephinae, I’m doing good. just a bit dizzy.

[Dina gets up]

**dina**

honestly, i’ve had a vivid dream of me getting bombarded with threats with a demon-like thing…

**Ani** [springs up with excitement]

HA! I KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU WERE A DEMON ALL ALONG!

[Dina opens her mouth to tell Ani what for, but before she says something, a black ghost-like creature barges out of Dina's mouth and covers her whole body. Talitha hisses at Dina due to that.]

**scarlet** [screams in fear]

N-NANI THE HELL?! DINA ARE YOU THERE?!

**dementria**

the Dina you’re searching for is not available now… there’s only i, Dementria.

**nephinae** [confused]

A-Ani, what is a demon…?

[the room is silent]

**ani** [screaming]

BRUH!

**nephinae**

you do realize we do not tolerate religion here…

**ani**

I know, I know. but you should know what myths are!

**nephinae**

we do not believe in them!

**scarlet**

girls please calm down. Now we should find a way to get Dina back!

**dementria**

oh… you want the old fool back? fine then! i’ll just sleep inside her mind…

[demetria’s black form goes back into dina’s head through her ear, and reveals Dina's body. and dina wakes up]


End file.
